This study is designed to look at the effect of stress on reproductive function. A portion of it was performed at Northwestern University prior to Dr. Rebar's tenure at Cincinnati. The purpose of this protocol is to observe the effects of stress induced amenorrhea and iatrogenically induced hypercortisolism on reproduction. These experiments should provide new insights into the interaction between the hypothalamic- pituitary-adrenal and the hypothalamic-pituitary-ovarian axes.